


Kiss Your Boo Boos

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: To fill the Tumblr kiss prompt: a kiss on the stomach.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870063
Kudos: 63





	Kiss Your Boo Boos

They had died many times over the last 900 years. Nicky more so than Joe it seemed. He threw himself between bullets and his family more often than Joe could count. 

Despite their inability to die, Joe hated watching his love lay lifeless. 

Nicky let out a wet gasp, followed by a groan as he wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Niccolo, habibi you are safe,” Joe said as he smoothed Nicky’s hair out of his face. He peppered Nicky’s face with kisses as the man stilled, to lessen the pain. 

“What happened?” Nicky asked after a moment. 

“You stepped in front of the knife of the mugger. He ran off as soon as he saw you bleed,” Joe explained. He placed his hands on top of Nicky’s and removed them from the exposed, freshly healed abdomen. Joe leaned down and placed soft kisses against the pink skin. Nicky brought a hand up to Joe’s hair. His hand slid down to Joe’s jaw so he could turn the man’s head towards him. 

“I have heard that kissing ‘boo boos’ make them better, so thank you my heart,” Nicky said, lips twitching into a barely their smile. Joe let out a loud laugh before nuzzling Nicky’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more of my garbage on Tumblr: Hoosiers-blanket. Feel free to message me any fic ideas or headcanons!


End file.
